The Missing Years
by Tora Tangaroa
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Years

00000000000000000000000

Akira Toriyama forgot many years about Trunks' life. This is my take on what happened in-between the years after Trunks became a Super Saiya-jin, and his next battle with the Jinzouningen.

R

Violence, Gore, shonen-ai, swearing

And this, Ladies and Gentlemen, is year one.  
Year one starts the day after Gohan died.

3rd Person

0000000000000000000000

The bright morning sun shone in one Trunks Vegeta Briefs very brightly. Many people who saw this morning, would have sworn it was the fortelling of a great day. That was of course, if you didn't live on the same world and timeline as Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

A good day or even a great day was impossible to come by on Chikyuu-sei. Children weren't even told that it looked like it was going to be a "nice" day, because adult just believed it was false hope. That it was wrong to make little children believe that there was a day it would get better. That there would finally be a day when they didn't have to live in fear.

Today the young man stayed in bed much longer than he normally would. Normally, he would get up early to train with his sensei, but today was different, today was much different.

On this day, word would spread to the loved ones of Son Gohan of his passing, but unfortunately, he did not die naturally, he died like 99 of the population of Chikyuu-sei had in the last 13 years. He was murdered by the Jinzouningen.

Trunks lay in his bed. Tossing and turning, getting tied up and strangled in his bed sheets. Yesterday he had flown home with the cold body of his friend, Son Gohan, thrown over his shoulder. The last time he did this, his sensei was alive and the thought and illusion the he may still be alive made Trunks cry even more.

Trunks was dreaming of his sensei. In this dream, he was feeling what Gohan could have possibly felt when he was slaughtered. He had several ideas, each being expressed in his nightmares.

His first nightmare had Gohan tied down and being tortured with knives, swords, and needles. Jinzouningen Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou were standing over him, one at a time stabbing him, cutting him, or poking him with their "toys".

His next dream had Gohan tied with his hands above his head. Gohan would then look up at Trunks, his eyes pleading for Trunks to help make the pain stop. All the while, Trunks could feel the pain and helplessness Gohan was feeling.

His final dream was of Gohan being carved up with small, sharp knives. Gohan was awake, and the knives were burning like fire in his skin. He was screaming out loud for someone to help him, yet no one would. Trunks wanted to jump at Gohan and stop Juuhachi-gou from tearing anymore skin from his friend.

Trunks started moving towards Gohan and Juuhachi-gou, but was suddenly stopped when a cold hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around to face the smirking face of Juunana-gou. Juunana-gou had a knife in his hand, and swung it at Trunks, who ripped out of the Jinzouningens grip.

Juunana-gou coolly walked up to Trunks, and pushed the frozen solid Trunks up against a wall. Juunana-gou smirked again, and harshly kissed the teenager. Trunks eyes shot open.

/No! Stop! Let me go, please/ Trunks mentally yelled, even though he knew Juunana-gou couldn't hear him.

Trunks tried to push away from him, but he was too strong for Trunks. So, Trunks tried kicking the black haired teenager in the stomach and below. Finally, Trunks landed a good kick in Juunana-gou's hardened groin, which scarred Trunks.

Juunana-gou pushed away from Trunks, but clung onto his weapon, Trunks turned and ran towards Gohan, who was now whimpering from the pain that was being inflicted upon him. Just as Trunks was a mere 10 feet from Gohan, a foot was shoved into his back, and he fell forward onto the ground. Trunks flipped over, to see Juunana-gou hovering above him.

The evil android jumped on top of Trunks, and slammed the knife down into Trunks' shirt to hold him down.

Juunana-gou took the opportunity of having Trunks stuck to the ground to roam his hand under Trunks' shirt, teasing the boys nipples, and feeling his muscled body. Trunks tried to squirm, but the androids weight was too much for him to get away. Juunana-gou then roamed his hand down to Trunks' pants, and slid his hand into Trunks' boxers.

Trunks didn't believe what was going on. He was blushing and wanted to die right then and there. He couldn't let this happen, he had to stop it.

"No! Get off of me! Stop it!" Trunks yelled, while kicking at Juunana-gou as hard as he could.

Now Juunana-gou was getting pissed. The kicks were affecting him much, but hey were bothersome. Couldn't this brat just behave and get raped properly? Juunana-gou took his knife and held it up to Trunks' throat

"Now behave and be a good little boy, you wouldn't want me to hurt you, now do you?" he asked, pressing the medium sized knife against the boys throat to amplify the meaning of his words.

Trunks thought about what to do, and made up his mind. He would rather die than be raped, so, he spit into Juunana-gous face.  
The black haired android was shocked. This little bitch just spit in his face! Juunana-gou held up the knife, and slammed it down onto Trunks shoulder, making Trunks scream out in pain and blood seeped out from his shoulder. Seeing his pain, Juunana-gou smiled very wickedly, and grabbed Trunks' ass very tightly, which in turn made Trunks scream even more.

00000000000000000000 Bulma 00000000000000000000

Bulma turned away form her computer, and quietly listened to the thrashing coming from her son's bedroom. She wished she could help him, but now was too soon. Her son was trying to get over the shock of finding out his best friend, the person he called Onii-san, was now dead.

Bulma still couldn't believe it. The entire loss that she had suffered had yet to set in. She was slowly dealing with it. Right now it was more she was feeling the loss of the worlds best defense against the androids. Right now it was more important that she found a way to save her world. Right now, it was more important that she finished Hope.

Trunks' struggling seemed to have stopped, but the Bulma heard her son scream out in fear and pain. Bulma jumped up out of her chair, and ran for her sons room door on the other side of the room.

When she got there, she flung the door open, and there lay Trunks, in the same clothes that he wore yesterday, struggling to get untangled from his confining bed sheets.

The sheets had his arms locked around him, and was currently cutting off the oxygen from getting to his head.

Bulma ran over to her son and started to untangle him from the confining bed sheets. She untangled the sheets from around his throat, and then started shaking him.

"Trunks, honey wake up, please honey, come on Trunks." Bulma said to her son, gently rocking him in her arms. She knew he was too old to be rocked, but right now, her son needed her.

Trunks' eyes shot open. Who was holding him? Was it Juunana-gou? The thought of the bastard who killed Gohan lit the Super Saiya-jin fire inside Trunks' soul, sending Bulma flying into his wall.

The slam into the wall that Bulma felt didn't really hurt, just shook her up. She shook her head and look up towards her son, who was emitting a familiar yellow glow. Bulma's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. Her son was finally a super Saiya-jin!

"Trunks?" She asked, unsure of what to say to the son that just pushed her into a wall.

Trunks looked at his mother with soulless eyes. Peering into her soul. Then, out of nowhere, his eyes blacked out, he dropped out of SSJ, and fell back onto his bed in a hard thud.

0000000000000000000000000000 Okay, so that's the first chapter of this story, I should be updating "The life I Never Had" Soon, I was just getting this up to see if you guys like it. I got the idea when I was watching The History of Trunks.

If you guys like it, then I will continue. I already have the entire story planned out it you want me to continue, if not, just tell me, and Ill get back to working on my other story, and I also have a few other in mind, and I'll start getting to planning those.

Blue

Oh…and…Reviews are greatly appreciated…the good…the bad….the just plain evil….all are loved. 


	2. Mental Issues anyone?

The Missing Years Chapter 2

00000000000000000000000

Not Fair, Never Fair

And…..Start!

0000000000000000000000

It's just not fair!

It's never fair!  
Gohan never did anything to deserve this! If anything, he deserved to live a long healthy life. Not die before he reached 25. Whoever said that people's lives were planned out form the moment they were born was dead wrong.

Gohan was supposed to stay here! He was supposed to save the planet. HES the hero, not me! I can't do anything right, now can I? I couldn't even save my bestfriend, this planets only hope, life. If I can't do that, what can I do? Or…am I the one who's supposed to save the planet? Is that why I lived?

Or what it just some cosmic joke? Its been two months now…and I can't get the images out of my head! I can't do this alone! Gone….why did you die?

(Because you let him, now didn't you Trunks)  
I did…didn't I?

It was me who caused Gohan to die.

Wasn't it…

No! Stop thinking that Trunks! It's not true! Gohan gave his life so you could live on!

(No. Gohan died because you weren't strong enough. He died because of your failures. Because of you)

……..

(You would have been able to come with him had you been able to become a Super Saiya-jin, but you weren't able. Gohan knew that you wouldn't be able to, and that you would have died had you come. He died because you were weak!)

Stop it…I didn't do anything wrong…I wasn't able to go Super, but that wasn't why Gohan died. Gohan died because the Jinzouningen were to strong. Not because of me! Had I gone I would have-

(Had you had gone, you would have been able to help fight with Gohan, and you would have been able to get him out of there when he went down, you would then bring him home, and your Okaa-san would be able to heal him, but you didn't!)

I didn't go because Gohan didn't want me to go! He wanted me to stay, and to get stronger, he wanted me to live on!

(Had Gohan knew he was going to need your help, he would have wanted you to come, right? He would have wanted your help!)

He didn't know he would need my help! And if he did, he would be worried that I would get hurt, he always has! He still wouldn't want me to come!

(Do you actually believe that? That he didn't want you to come? That he didn't want to live on? That he would have preferred, him, the stronger one with more of a chance to stop the Jinzouningen, to die? Him, the planets LAST hope? Instead of you? You, the small little boy who hasn't even begun puberty? Who wasn't even a match you Juuhachi-gou? I doubt it! And so do you, don't you Trunks?)

Gohan wanted me to live! So I could defeat the androids!

(And just how did he think you could defeat the androids? When you couldn't achieve the level of Super Saiya-jin, the level he achieved when he was 11? And how was he supposed to know that you would be able to kill them, what? Was he able ot see into the future? Come one Trunks! You know that the future isn't known!)

………stop…..please….just stop it…

(He died because he didn't want you to get hurt. Because of YOU Trunks! You! Its all your fault! All of it! The world losing its hear is your fault! All of it! Vegeta left to stop the androids to save YOU! Its all YOUR FAULT!

……..You're right…

(ALL!)

….all…

(Everything!)

….Everything….

(All the pain…)

All the pain…

(All the suffering…)

…All the suffering…

(Now make it better…)

…I will…

(get stronger…)

…I will…

(You know what you must do…)

…I know…

(Now do it!)

… I will…

(Can you? Or will more people die because of your failures?)

…No…no more…No more bodies…no more pain…no more blood…

(Now is the time…the time to pay for everything wrong…everyhtings that's happened…will now become right…)

…Now is the time…the time to pay for everything wrong…everything that's happened…will now become right…

00000000000000000000000000000

So sorry that this chapter was so short and angsty, but hey, I feel really good about it. Please review to let me know if you want more, that really helps! Please oh please pelase please review! 


	3. Like Father Like Son

The Missing Years Chapter 3 Wind

00000000000000000

"I hope that someday…You can forgive me, and I will be able to make things better" The teenager said. It had been 5 days, 16 hours, 23 minutes since Son Gohan had left Trunks laying on a rock to fight.  
And now here he was. Six feet under. Of course, Trunks wasn't going to use that term. It made death sound a little…comic. Trunks wanted people to feel…well, he didn't know what he wanted them to feel, but he didn't want them to laugh.

Okay, okay, so maybe it was a little selfish. But, why should they laugh? Everything around them was down right depressing. 9 out of 10 people were depressed. Majorly depressed. Those who weren't depressed were either catatonic or psychotic or happy for some unknown reason(those were fewer than anyone else) or for your own reason.

Every 3 minutes 36 seconds, there was another suicide attempt. 1 out of 4 would die. Most people would only live with one other person. That way they wouldn't get that attached in case something were to happen, and in case one of them tried suicide.  
Every house was now prepared with a kit. No name for the kit, made things even more depressing. Gauze, alcohol, Hydrogen Peroxide, wraps, swabs, bandaids(Every size imaginable, tiny ones for pin holes, large ones for a gash across the leg) and everythings else, you could even get a difibulator if you wanted, but most knew CPR.  
And also, if you really wanted to die, you could go outside to a large city, or find a pact of people who wanted to die together, and have a suicide pact. It was really your choice.

Then there were those like Bulma Briefs, who believed that one day, the Jinzouningen would be dead one day.

And those like Son Chichi, who had lost everyone except her elderly father who would die soon, weather natural or not was anyone's guess. The kind of person who didn't want to die, who wanted to live longer and make sure that those beasts paid. One of those who had to bury their son. The lost and lonely kind.

And then…those like Trunks. The ones who didn't know what to do…who were lost to everyone and everything around them…the ones who never knew what it was like to have hope or see a peaceful day.

And that's why he was here. Trunks was trying to find a reason to live, or try and figure out what to do. But so far…he was coming up short. So, he went to the only person who could make him feel better. His sensei. His friend. His Onii-san.

Who was…sad to say it…six feet under.

But he had to try.

So here he was. Sitting at Gohans grave. Trying to figure out what to do.

Because Gohan always knew how to make things better. So why should that end even though they were on two different plains?

"Hey Gohan. I'm back. Hope you don't mind. I brought you more Flowers, your favorite. Sunflowers." Trunks said, as he laid the flowers down on the headstone.

The tombstone said:  
Son Goku Gohan 757-779 Friend, Son Life Is The Longest Thing You Will Ever Do, Enjoy!

Trunks read the line on the stone a laughed. Gohan would always say, even when the androids killed, "I'll never understand people who say life is to short. It's the longest thing you will ever do!" For some reason it always made Trunks laugh. He didn't know why.

Trunks looked at the flowers and understood something. Why These were Gohans favorite flowers. Gohan had once told him why.

" You see Trunks, the sunflower is know for Change and Hope. That's why I love them. They are so simple yet they mean so much.

"Trunks looked at the flowers. Change and Hope. He smiled. Hope equals change.

Trunks stood up, bowed to the grave and left. As he was walking down the path, he looked back to the grave and smiled.  
Change and Hope.

It was one of those times. Those times when Trunks felt just so helpless. Why was he holding on? It would be so easy to just let go…let it all go, slip away.

I just need to know that your there Gohan…that you can help me…what do I need to do Gohan?

Warm trails started slipping down his face…the morning sun shining on him, his arms laying beside him.

Gohan…what do I do? Show me that you are there! Watching over me…please…please…

More tears, and a gust of wind going through his hand.  
Trunks looked, and he could see the outline of a hand in it…

"Gohan…"

Wind? Was it just the wind?

Trunks looked at the trees. None were moving.

"Gohan…"

Trunks…

00000000000000000000000000000 Okay yawn Its 2;50, so, don't mind….yawn me… see ya guys tomorrow, please review! 


End file.
